Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150804033607
Blazkowicz: I was in Iraq with a joint British-US operation, with Wesely, or Agent One if you remember. We were making our way though a town where we got ambushed by two enemy tanks, destroying our Bradley. I got to cover, only to find out half my squad was wiped, and the British group lost almost all of its men. Wesely and I held out by a nearby truck defending our wounded until reinforcements arrived. I was shot twice in the arm, Wesely got beat up a bit. Thats a story that got me into the UAC Marine Corps, and soon, the 105th. I acted as a operative against the IRF, gathering intel and such. I remember seeing someone that is.... wait a minute.. The truck suddenly hit a pothole, rocking the group around in the back, and the driver turns off the radio -In German- Driver: Woah! Hold on back there! He turns the radio back on -In English- Blazkowicz: I saw someone on a mission for ONI... He looks at Fergus, who removes his gas mask. Blazkowicz: Fergus... I saw you there.... are you? Fergus: Well.... erm.... gah f@#k it! You caught me. Wyatt: Your a spook!? Fergus: Yeah, ONI Spook Fergus Reid at your service. Blazkowicz: Why didn't you tell us? Prendergast: And why are you a wing commander in the AIF? Fergus: On a fight against the IRF... we found something regarding the IRF's high ranking officials.... you know how they were terrorists? Well apparently they aren't, it was a f@#king setup by the IKN and ECD! Blazkowicz: Your crazy Fergus: Crazy? Hah! Tell that to the documents sitting at Parangosky's desk at the moment! Prendergast: I knew that old crone was up to something... Your one great family aren't you? Wyatt: One happy family... Fergus: Is ONI one happy family? Oh, please. We've got four divisions, officially, and only one of them knows that we've actually got more than that. There's Section Two—made up of psyops and PR, who each kid themselves they're not like the other at all—which tells the lies; Section Zero, which thinks it spies on everyone else, tells lies to Section Two, and thinks it tells lies to Sections One and Three; Section One does stuff we can almost talk about, the interface with other branches; and Section Three does the stuff we can't talk about or else it would have to kill everyone in fascinating and groundbreaking new ways. Technically, you're not a numbered section at all. You're all the praetorian guard for CINCONI, in a way, and we just call CINCONI's staff Core Four, although it's actually in Core Five of Bravo-6, and DCS reports directly to it. You'll note I didn't mention HIGHCOM, and that's because all ONI sections lie to HIGHCOM and tell it that it's the most powerful body on Earth, which generally works well at keeping the old buffers convinced that they make the decisions. Now, are you confused? I certainly hope so, because that's my mission to keep all you sods quiet. The group remained silent. Prendergast: So we're puppets? Doing the Fleet Admiral's dirty work? Thats what the OSA is? Fergus: Pretty much Prendergast: Sure is a nice payin' job for a puppet. Beats being in the middle of desert hell Blazkowicz: We aren't puppets, we are on this for a mission, not for the UAC, or the AIF, but for the people of Europe, France, anywhere under this regime! At least we're working for the greater good, and not say the Dominion, they shift all over the place. So lets set the ONI spook sh*t aside, and focus on our mission. Find. that. folder. Fergus: ...sooo it's been a total of five minutes, we have 2 hours and 55.. 54 minutes left, so I think we need some more stories. Prendergast: I know, hey Benson, what was your opinion on the Wulfburg op?